


between dark concepts and freckles

by xSadistxFujix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drabble Series, Fluff, M/M, changlix, cuteness, mainly going to be drabbles, requests are totally open yo so send me requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-16 01:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSadistxFujix/pseuds/xSadistxFujix
Summary: A series of shorts about the love and friendship between Changbin and Felix. <3 Requests open.





	1. #1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just going to be a series of short drabbles and one-shots. if you have a specific moment that you would like to see, please send it in. Keep in mind this series is focused on Changlix, but if you'd like me to work in another ship too, I can try my best!!

Changbin thought he might prefer darker hair on Felix. It left his hair feeling soft and refreshed, not slightly dry and damaged like the blond did. It felt good to rub his fingers through Felix’s hair; Felix who was squished between his legs where he sat on the couch, his own legs swung over the armrest, head tilted against his shoulder. 

They were all watching a movie and were so spread all over the couch they had literally just gotten. They decided they needed to break it in and five of them were jam packed onto the couch. Changbin sat to the right with Felix between his legs while Minho had stolen the middle spot for himself, and Chan claimed the left side, tugging Jeongin down onto him and Minho because the maknae deserved a comfortable spot as well. Woojin had quietly sat on the ground, just shaking his head at the mess of people on the couch and Jisung and Seungmin were playfully hitting each other from either side of Hyunjin who seemed like he was about to get up and move to sit on the entire other side of the apartment. 

But Changbin could hardly take notice of any of these things. He was barely even aware of what movie they were watching, except that it was either A) boring because he didn’t know what it was or B) really good because everyone else seemed into it and he was just distracted.

Could someone really blame him for getting distracted by Felix’s hair, however? It was soft and he glanced down at him where he leaned into his shoulder, wondering how much of the movie Felix was able to catch. He understood better than he could speak, but the actors in the movie were speaking in satoori and he could see Felix mouthing along with some of the words, trying to make sense of the accents. 

It was cute, in a way, and everyone knew that Changbin liked cute things, even if he did have a dark concept… he liked cute things, and Felix was quickly becoming number one on that list of cute things that he liked.

Ever since he’d first met Felix, the boy had always somewhat clung to him. Not as physically as he had been the last few months, but enough so that even Changbin knew that Felix looked up to him quite a bit. It made him feel proud, made him feel good that he could be some sort of role model to him. And then Stray Kids happened, and that kiss happened, and it was honestly funny. 

Him nor Minho had at all expected Felix to say himself, but he should’ve maybe seen it coming. It was the exact sort of person that Felix was, and it was definitely playing into the fanservice that fans would love and come to expect. He hadn’t minded kissing Felix all that much, it had just been on the cheek anyway, but he really hadn’t been lying when he’d said Felix had suddenly started showing up after, asking for more kisses. 

He normally denied him, only for Felix to give this really cute pout and whine so deeply that it would momentarily shock him and make him wonder how the hell Felix’s voice ever became that deep. 

But other times he would give in, never when they were alone though. There always had to be at least one person there who would smirk and go “oooooh” so teasingly because it felt more like a joke there. He was able to more easily ignore that there was anything more to it, despite the way Felix’s grin and sparkling eyes would make his heart work a little harder in his chest. 

Changbin didn’t even know when he fell asleep, except that eventually he was being shaken awake by Chan. When he was able to force his eyes open, Chan stood in front of him, his own eyes looking heavy and face as if he were fighting off a yawn. “You should wake up Felix and get to bed… Your legs will go numb soon…” 

He then realized that Felix was asleep in the exact same position he’d been sitting; legs strewn over the arm of the couch, head nuzzled into his shoulder and Changbin’s heart skipped but he pretended it didn’t, nodding at Chan who soon went off to their shared room. The living room was dark, only a glow from the time on the microwave in the kitchen. 

It was hard not to take this opportunity, to not let his eyes feast on Felix’s face this close up, free of risk of anyone walking in to interrupt the moment. Felix’s face was clean of make-up, dark hair falling down into his eyes. 

It was cute, how his mouth was opened just enough to where Changbin could see the glow of pure white teeth from behind his lips and he smiled sleepily, bringing up his hand to press a fingertip lightly to a freckle.

He’d always found Felix’s freckles kind of cute. The make-up noonas always tried to hide them a little, but lately they could be seen more and he liked it. He also knew Felix liked it. He still remembered the time a noona had hid his freckles too much and Felix had rebelled, wiping the make-up from his face to the utter displeasure of the woman, but it had gotten him what he wished; for his freckles to be more exposed to the world, and in the end, it paid off. Everybody loved them.

“Hyung?” Changbin quickly dropped his hand as the younger covered his mouth for a long yawn. He could see a teardrop form at the corner of his eye from the intense sleepy yawn and had to fight the urge to wipe it away. “Ahh… everyone is already in bed?” 

Felix’s voice was even deeper than normal from his previous nap and the effort to stay quiet although Changbin doubted anyone would hear them from out here. 

“Yeah… we both fell asleep during the movie--you got heavy.” He groaned out and ‘tried’ to push Felix off of his lap only for his friend to grab hold of him and cling, almost leaning heavier into him instead of making an effort to move. “Yah… I’m tired.” 

“So am I…” Felix’s lips barely moved with his words and Changbin could barely hear him at all, but he could feel the harder press of a nose against his collar and couldn’t help but an over-dramatic sigh, as if he totally minded this, when he really didn’t at all.

“Then you should go to bed.” The moment he said this, arms squeezed around him even more and then loosened up all within a few seconds. There was a sigh against his neck and then a nod and soon Felix was pushing himself off his lap. Changbin felt oddly light after that, but he sat there and watched Felix practically sleep where he stood, eyes falling shut and swaying and he quickly jumped up, grabbing hold of his arm to keep him from falling over. “You really need sleep… come on.”

He slid his arm around Felix’s waist. It was like any other time he did it, except this time it for some reason felt a little different as Felix leaned into him. He got him into his room, quietly creeping him over to his bed so as to not wake the others and thankfully they had all been in their pajamas for the movie so Changbin was able to easily enough get Felix beneath his covers.

He tucked them up around his chin and was about to straighten up to leave when a hand reached out and grasped at his wrist, stopping his movements. Changbin blinked and glanced down, feeling the warmth of Felix’s touch against his own skin and his stomach swooped for some inexplicable reason. 

Nothing was said for a moment, almost as if Felix had fallen asleep holding his wrist but then there was another sigh and Felix blinked his eyes open, staring up at him with a small smile as his fingers fell to Changbin’s, interlocking them in… not quite a holding of hands, but not not a holding of hands either. 

“G’night Binnie hyung…” He said it English, accent extra thick from his sleepiness, and his fingers slowly fell from his back beneath his covers, and it was as if Felix had fallen asleep within the next ten seconds, because there was nothing else from him.

Changbin now felt wide awake and when he got to his room, Chan had already passed out, one arm hanging off his bed, foot snuck out of the end of his covers and he slowly laid himself onto his bed, grasping at Gyu and pulling him to his chest to hold. 

What was this feeling? The way his heart sped so much seeing Felix’s smile aimed at him? What was this feeling? The way his skin continued to tingle even after three minutes of not having contact with Felix’s body heat? It was a little ridiculous… and Changbin was a little frightened that he already knew what was going on. 

Ever since that kiss, he’d felt a little strange. Even before then, he’d always thought Felix was cute, and he was, he had no problems admitting when his friends were cute, wasn’t that normal? It was another part of idol life to get that comfortable with your members, fanservice and all that… but Changbin was starting to believe that maybe he had gotten a little bit too comfortable with Felix.

What was too comfortable however? The way it felt natural to wrap his arms around Felix’s shoulders and play with his fingers even when literally being watched by thousands of fans? The way Felix would slide into the seat next to him and wait until Changbin had looked at him before patting his cheek with a finger with that cute little grin? Or was it the way that his stomach flipped and his heart sped whenever Felix did things like this with him? 

However, each time he tried to tell himself that he should stop being too comfortable, it was as if his body did the exact opposite and he’d get even more comfortable with it. He had no problems being this comfortable with Felix. He wanted to be. He enjoyed the fans reactions, even enjoyed the other members’ teasings, but he mostly liked the way Felix seemed as if his dreams were coming true.

How could someone be so pure? 

Not that Felix was entirely pure but… Changbin liked the way Felix looked at him.

He fell asleep thinking about that.


	2. #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix is jealous of Jeongin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 2nd in the series! This takes place just after that lovely v-live where Changlix just couldn't stop flirting and then Changbin made Felix jealous using poor Jeongin, lmao. 
> 
> This was a request from Bristi! I hope that you enjoy this <3

Felix sighed and rolled over in his bed for the third time that night. He couldn’t get it out of his mind, no matter how much he tried, he just couldn’t. He didn’t even know why it was bothering him so much except for the fact that maybe he had gotten a bit to into the “role” that he was performing.

When Changbin had playfully complimeted Jeongin, Felix had just played jealous. He knew the fans liked it, and he got some sort of amusement out of it too. It hadn’t really bothered him at all. He’d acted it up. But then the camera shut off and it had suddenly gotten real. 

Changbin had run his fingers through Jeongin’s hair, called him cute and basically coddled him. Something weird had happened to Felix right then. He felt a burning in his chest and the sudden fake jealousy he had been playing up had become all too real. 

He’d left quickly after that, and he was sure that the others had noticed, but it was all he could do from acting on his jealousy, so he thought that he handled it pretty well.

Now, Felix wasn’t an idiot. He knew exactly how he felt about Changbin. There were real feelings there. Feelings that made his stomach lurch every time Changbin wrapped his arms around him and laid his head on his shoulder without much thought. Real feelings that made him lose control of his smile or the amount of love that shot from his gaze onto the older rapper. 

Felix really cared about Changbin. He’d go so far even as to say that he was falling in love with Changbin. Well, he did love Changbin, but he wasn’t in love with him… not yet anyway. 

If Changbin had noticed his fake jealousy suddenly turn real, he hadn’t mentioned anything to him. Jisung had, concerned about the sudden shift in personality from his best friend but Felix had just shrugged and smiled it off. “It’s nothing,” he had said with a smile and then when Jisung looked away, Felix stared down at his hands, feeling kind of like shit. 

He didn’t like being jealous. It didn’t really suit him and he knew that, but he also knew he couldn’t help the way that he felt about Changbin, even though he knew that there was nothing to worry about, at least as far as Jeongin was concerned. 

Not only did everyone dote on their maknae that way, Felix himself included, he was pretty sure that if Jeongin had feelings for any of them, it’d be a slight crush on Chan--or Seungmin, but he had no way of knowing that for sure and it wasn’t his business anyway.

He sighed and looked over at Seungmin and Jisung asleep in their own beds and then over to the door. It was late. The dorm was completely quiet and Felix quietly slid out from beneath his blankets and creeped over to the door, biting down on his lip as he escaped from it. 

With a breath of relief that he managed to not wake either of his roommates up, he walked down the hall until he got to Chan and Changbin’s shared room. He paused outside, seeing a slight light from inside and he gave a small knock before opening it.

Chan was sat at the desk, rubbing at his eyes in his tiredness only to look up when Felix opened the door. Felix hesitated, not saying anything except to glance over at Changbin. Chan followed his eye movements and then gave a small smile, pushing away from the desk and heading over to the door, slipping passed him out into the hall.

“I’m going to go get a snack--” Chan said with a smile and Felix smiled back, feeling utterly grateful to his leader and friend. They’d shared a lot together over the last year and Felix still remembered the day that he had come out to him as gay and Chan’s words of comfort to him.

He’ll never be more thankful to anyone else.

Felix glanced over at the sleeping boy in the bed. Except maybe Changbin.

He shut the door back behind him and used the light from Chan’s laptop to make his way over to the bed. Felix kneeled down on the ground, blinking when he felt something soft brush against his leg and he looked down, picking up the Munchlax plush that Changbin so fondly called Gyu. 

With a soft smile, he gave it a small squeeze before tucking it back beneath Changbin’s arm, only for the boy to stir, his forehead between his brows forming a line as he blinked his eyes open. “Eh… Felix? This a dream…?” The murmur came out breathy and Felix had to hold his breath to keep himself steady, fingers clutching at the sheet.

“No…” Why would it be a dream? A weird dream for Changbin to have, for sure, if it were. 

“Oh.” Changbin fell silent for a moment before scooting back on the bed and pulling the blanket away. With a small beam, Felix climbed up into the bed, thankful towards his friend for not asking questions and just allowing him this. 

Changbin’s eyes were completely closed but his lips were parted as he breathed and Felix just watched him in the mostly dark room. Chan still hadn’t come back and he thanked him for giving Felix plenty of time to enjoy this moment alone with Changbin. 

“Hyung…” Changbin hummed in response, as if asking ‘what’ and Felix swallowed, not even really sure what he wanted to ask. “Who do you like more… me or Jeongin?” 

He wanted to hit himself as soon as the question fell from his lips and Changbin opened his eyes to stare at him.

“What kind of question is that?” Changbin sounded confused, and slightly annoyed and Felix supposed he could understand. It was a loaded question and he regretted it the moment he said it because it wasn’t fair to pit himself up against Jeongin. They were both in the same group and he loved Jeongin and Changbin loved Jeongin and that’s the way it should be.

“S-sorry--” he stuttered out and he could feel the sigh of breath against his face and Changbin slid his arm beneath Felix’s head, pulling him closer. “Eh?”

Fingers played in his hair and light shivers tickled at his spine at the feeling of it. It was actually a familiar feeling, but Felix got embarrassed every time he felt it. Embarrassed and incredibly happy. 

“I like you a different way than I like Jeongin.”

It wasn’t an answer that he had expected and it caused him to feel confused and he went to answer it but fingers were placed over his lips and then the door opened, Chan apologizing when he saw them and he sat back at his desk with a can of coke, probably to help keep himself energized and awake for the night. 

Neither of them spoke until they could see the headphones firmly placed over their leader’s ears.

“Don’t… ask that question.” Felix wanted to know why not, but he wasn’t so sure that he would get an answer to that if he did either and so opted to stay silent. 

The two of them stopped speaking but Felix was anything but ready to sleep. Changbin, on the other hand, looked like he’d fall back to sleep at any moment and he sighed, trying to inch out from under his hyung’s arm. “I should go back to bed--”

Suddenly the arm beneath him moved up to wrap around his shoulders and hold him closer and Felix took in a sharp breath, looking at Changbin who hadn’t even opened his eyes. “You can stay.”

It was a simple statement but it was something that made Felix’s heart flip over in his chest and he smiled, suddenly feeling as if maybe he could sleep and not have to worry about if Changbin would hate him if he knew the truth about Felix’s feelings.

“Okay…” he licked over his lips and then shifted closer, practically curling himself up to Changbin’s chest. “I’ll sleep here with you, hyung.” The fingers on the back of his head seemed to move deeper into his lengthening hair and Felix shut his eyes, pressing his face to Changbin’s shoulder and took in a breath, enjoying the warmth that surrounded him so suddenly.

“G’night Felix…” Changbin murmured, and Felix was sure that Changbin was asleep before he even finished saying his name.

“Goodnight, Changbinnie hyung.”


End file.
